Regarde moi!
by Envy love
Summary: Ou quand un roux veut qu'un blond le regarde.


Regarde moi!

Regarde moi!

Pourquoi tu ne l'oublie pas? Pourquoi? Pourquoi! Je suis là moi!

Même si je ne te l'ai jamais dit, tu compte tellement pour moi... Je n'ai jamais oser te l'avoué...

Alors...

Pose tes yeux dans les miens! Vois comme ils t'aiment... Comme je t'aimes...

N'avons nous pas le droit d'être heureux, nous aussi? Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit au bonheur de l'amour? Je t'aime moi, tu sais... Mais toi.... C'est LUI que tu aimes n'est ce pas... Alors que lui, il se moque bien de toi... Laisse le... Il ne te mérite pas... Je t'aiderai à l'oublier...

Regarde moi!

Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de ton regarde, mais je n'ose pas te le dire... De tes yeux azur, aussi pur qu'un ciel d'été, dans les miens

Je te dois la vie... Tu es venu me chercher jusque dans la mort et c'est là que j'ai compris... Que je t'aimes... Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si c'est pour m'abandonner?

Regarde moi!

Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi? Un ami? Un frère? J'aimerai être plus... Dis le moi! Répond-moi! Je n'aime pas ce silence... Toi qui parle tellement d'habitude, pourquoi tu te tais? N'entends-tu pas les cris muets de mon âme et de mon cœur?J'ai encore tellement de mal à communiquer mon amour... Parles... Raconte n'importe quoi... Parle moi!

Regarde moi!

Reste là! Je t'en pries... Ne m'abandonne pas... Reste avec moi... Ne t'en vas pas...

Pitier... Je n'y survivrai pas...

Je ne veux plus êtres seul... Sans toi...

Je suis incapable de bouger ou de parler... Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche pour exprimer ce que je ressent... Ce que tout mon être te hurle désespérément... J'ai tellement peur que tu parte... Je t'aime tellement...

Alors reste avec moi...

S'il te plait...

Retourne toi... Pose tes yeux sur moi...

Regarde moi!

Enfin tu te retournes...Aurais-tu entendu le message silencieux de la présence si proche de toi? Je lâche ta veste que j'ai agripper tout à l'heure pour te retenir... ça me semble c'être passer il y a des heures, des siècles même... Le soleil se couche, teintant notre atmosphère de rouge sang, comme celui de mes cheveux... Et toi... Toi... Tu es magnifique dans mon amour pour toi et dans la lumière du crépuscule.

Alors, c'est vrai... L'amour rend tout plus beau...

Mais pourquoi?

Pourquoi tu ne me regarde toujours pas? Pourquoi gardes tu les yeux baissé? Pourquoi ces larmes que j'aperçois sur tes joues? Tu pleurs... Pourquoi?

Regarde moi!

Dis, est ce que tu m'aimes?

Tu es si près de moi... Juste à portée de mes bras, alors, ne bouge pas... Reste là... Près de moi... Mais pourquoi tu ne me regarde pas?

Regarde moi!

Le métal froid... La douleur qui me déchire la poitrine... Mes yeux se baisse sur ce kunaï, le tien, qui perse ma poitrine... Je n'ai rien vu venir... Je n'ai même pas chercher à le me défendre... Je pense même avoir retenu inconsciemment mon sable protecteur... Pourquoi? Aucune envie de te faire mal sans doute... Mais dis moi...

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si c'est pour me tuer maintenant?

Mes jambes se dérobe sous mon poids et je tombe... Heureusement, il y a tes bras qui me retiennent et m'étende délicatement sur le sable avec une douceur que je ne te connaissait pas.

Enfin, nos regard se croisent... Pourquoi cette souffrance et ce désespoir dans tes yeux? Tu as mal?

J'essaye de te sourire malgré la douleur de ma blessure... Je veux avoir l'air serein pour te réconforter...

Tu vois... Même si tu me tue, je suis incapable de t'en vouloir... Tu comprend, je t'aimes tellement...

Ton visage est ravagé par le peine alors que te larmes redoubles. Tendrement, tu pose la main sur ma joue... Ta peau... Elle est si chaude... Si douce, c'est tellement agréable...

-" pardonne moi, Gaara..."

Ta voix... Enfin... Si triste... Si faible... A peine un souffle...

Tu sais... Je m'en moque de mourir... Que se soit par ta main ou celle d'un autre, tant que tu es auprès de moi...

Tu te penche lentement vers mon visage qui te fixe sans rien dire. Tes lèvres scellent les miennes dans un baiser désespérer.

Tu... Tu m'embrasse?

Pourquoi?

Est ce que ça veut dire que tu...

-"Je t'aime..."

S'était si faible que j'ai fahi ne pas l'entendre...

Tu m'aimes?

Alors pourquoi?

Tu t'écartes de moi et attrape un autre de tes kunaï pour te l'enfoncer profondément dans les gorges. Nos sang se mellent alors que tu t'effondre à mes coters. Nos regards ne se quitte pas dans ta chute.

Pourquoi?

Nos doigts se trouvent et s'enlace alors que nos yeux, toujours accrocher l'un à l'autre, s'éteigne dans notre agonie.

Bientôt, ce sera fini...

Comment en est-on arriver là?

Dis le moi...

Naruto...

* * *

La lune était haut dans le ciel quand Kankuro, Temari et l'équipe 7 trouvèrent les corps de Gaara et Naruto dons les yeux vide était fixer l'un dans l'autre même dans la mort, un sourire paisible étirant leur lèvres glacée. Plus jamais, ils ne serait séparé.

Pourquoi était ce arriver?

Ils le découvrirent fouillant le corps du blond de Konoha.

Une mission... Un mission ordonner par les membres du conseil sans l'autorisation l'Hokage... Celle de tuer le Kazekage de Suna dont l'influence commençait à faire ombrage à Konoha...

Naruto avait suivi ses ordres... Mais il n'avait pas pu le supporter et avait rejoint celui qu'il aimait et qu'il avait tuer...

Dégouter, Kankuro déchira le rouleau alors que Temari et Sakura fermait en sanglotent les yeux des deux garçon mort, sacrifier sur l'autel de l'existence dans le monde des Shinobis.

Elles pleurèrent beaucoup alors qu'ils enterraient les corps du blond du village de la feuille et de roux du pays du sable.

Ils ne voulurent pas les séparer, les laissant dans la même tombe.

Ensemble pour éternité, ils ne seraient plus jamais seul....

* * *

Naruto en soupirant: Encore une death fic...

Auteur: Comment ça encore? Ce n'est que la deuxième...

Sasuke, ironique: C'est sur... 2 fic sur tes 3 fic Naruto, c'est pas beaucoup...

Auteur: J'aime pas le ton que tu prends Uchiwa!

Sasuke: Tssss

Gaara: Je croyait que tu m'aimais bien...

Auteur avec des yeux plein de petites nétoiles et de petits cœurs dans les yeux: Mais je t'adore, Gaara-kun... Tu es mon préféré...

Temari: Houla... T'est mal barré, petit frère...

Gaara, d'un air désespérer: J'en ai bien peur en effet...

Itachi: Elle est flippante quand même...

Deidara: Puisque je te dis qu'elle est détraquée, cette fille...

Auteur: Qu'est ce que j'y peux si je suis fan de death fic Yaoï?

Itachi, approuver par les hochement de tête de Deidara: En fait, Deidara et moi, on a eut de la chance...

Auteur, avec un sourire de folle alliée psychopathe: Ho... ça, c'est juste parce que vous n'êtes pas mon couple préférer...

Naruto: Là! ça fait vraiment peur...

Sasuke: Je confirme...

Gaara: Bon... Laissez lui un review, elle nous épargnera... Peu être...

Auteur: Ou peut être pas...


End file.
